


Sextasy

by enawritesthings



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Pete, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Top Patrick, literally just porn, make of that what you will, patrick calls pete a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enawritesthings/pseuds/enawritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete takes sex-polleny drugs, so Patrick gives him a hand.</p><p>I'm still terrible at titles (seriously, is "Sextasy" the best I could come up with?) and summaries, but I hope you guys enjoy this anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextasy

Patrick was used to Pete climbing into his bed in the middle of the night. It barely even woke him up anymore – he'd just roll over and let Pete wriggle as close as he could and wrap his arms around Patrick's waist. But tonight seemed different. Pete pressed his face to the back of Patrick's neck and tangled their fingers together, snuffling quietly. Patrick whispered into the dark, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Pete said, then paused. “No.” His voice came out small and sad, and a little strained, like he was trying not to cry. Patrick let go of his hand and tried to roll over, but Pete held him fast, their bodies pressed together from chest to knees, feet in a tangle under the sheets.

“What's wrong, Pete?” Patrick tried to keep his voice calm, but his thoughts were racing. God, if Pete had done something stupid again... “Why can't I turn around?”

“I'm okay. I just... I can't look at you. It's too...” Patrick felt Pete shift behind him, and for the first time, he noticed Pete was hard. Patrick felt the blush creeping across his cheeks as Pete moaned softly, grinding against him. Patrick had had too many fantasies that started this way. He tried again to roll over, but Pete wasn't budging.

“Um, Pete? I – do we need to be this close together? Let me turn over and we'll talk it out, okay?”

“No, Patrick, you don't – I can't – just let me explain,” Pete whispered against Patrick's neck, making Patrick shiver. “I – I took something-”

“Fuck, Pete,” Patrick exhaled, panic reclaiming his mind. He struggled against Pete's grip for a minute, but every movement just resulted in his ass grinding harder against Pete's erection. He went limp, giving up, and asked, “What did you take? How much should I be freaking out right now?”

Pete's hand was absently caressing Patrick's tummy under his shirt, which normally would have Patrick shoving him out of his bunk, but he let it slide this time. “I took... something... from Brendon. He said it was like ecstasy but better... but it just made me horny as shit,” he finished, breathless, his lips moving against Patrick's neck.

Patrick shivered again, suppressing a moan. He was silent for a minute, relieved that Pete wasn't in danger, but trying to process this information. He tried to convince himself that Pete couldn't know, he just came to Patrick because he was his best friend, and he was already so physical with him that it didn't matter – what was an errant boner between friends? But he couldn't help himself. “Why did you come to me, Pete?”

“I thought you'd know what to do,” Pete whispered. “I've tried jacking off, but it's not working. I'm just so fucking hard, 'Trick.” He slid his fingers under the waistband of Patrick's pajamas, running his hand from Patrick's side to just below his bellybutton. Patrick let out an involuntary groan as Pete's warm hand brushed against his skin, but he managed to grab Pete's wrist and stop him.

“Pete, what are you doing?” Patrick's voice came out squeakier than he would have liked, but he was more worried about Pete noticing the tightening in his pants. He could feel Pete's breathing, heavy and warm against his neck, as Pete pressed closer and licked Patrick's earlobe.

“I need your help, Patrick, please,” Pete murmured into his ear. “I need to get off, and I can't do it by myself. I'm so fucking horny, Trick, please. I need you to help me.”

Patrick closed his eyes as Pete started kissing his neck, nibbling him here and there. It felt fucking awesome, and it was _Pete_...  but then again, it was _Pete._ “Pete, I – I can't, I mean, I'm not going to – god, Pete, please stop kissing me for a second, Jesus – what do you want me to do about it?”

Pete's lips disappeared from Patrick's neck. Suddenly, Patrick was free of Pete's grip, and Pete was propping himself up on one elbow to look at him. He looked wild, his hair sticking up in the back, eyes wide and glittering in the dark. Patrick also couldn't help but notice that he was shirtless. “I need you, Patrick. I think – I think I need more than just jacking off.” He bit his bottom lip, managing to look both sexy as fuck and more adorable than Patrick could stand.

Feeling his face flush again, Patrick rolled over onto his back. “You're saying... you're saying you want me to – to blow you or something?”

Pete's face was inches from his, his body still pressed against him, and Patrick was fully hard now. Pete's hand was still on Patrick's stomach, ghosting along his waistband, making Patrick's cock twitch every few seconds.

“Help me, Patrick,” Pete whined softly, running his hand up Patrick's chest to stroke the side of his face. He leaned in and touched his lips to Patrick's, just barely, like he was asking permission. Patrick responded without thinking – his eyes closed, his lips parted, and his hand was suddenly tangled in Pete's hair, pulling him down into a proper kiss. Pete tasted sweet, like the grape bubblegum he was currently obsessed with. His lips were soft, full, slightly chapped. Pete moaned against Patrick's mouth, his hand fisted in Patrick's t-shirt.

“'Trick, please,” Pete gasped, pulling away slightly. “I need – please – I'm so hard, I need to come, please -”

Patrick nodded before he even knew what he was doing. “What – what do you want?”

Pete fell back onto Patrick's pillow. “Mouth, 'Trick, want your mouth on me,” he groaned, kicking his boxers off and immediately wrapping a hand around his dick. Patrick's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“Fuck, Pete,” he murmured, sitting up. Pete shifted over slightly, whimpering softly as he palmed himself. “Goddamn, you are so beautiful.”

“Patrick,” Pete moaned, making Patrick's cock jump. He swallowed hard, nodding. Kneeling awkwardly over Pete, he wrapped his hand around his best friend's dick, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection. He leaned forward, licked his lips, and took as much of Pete as he could into his mouth.

Pete gasped, thrusting his hips and grabbing a fistful of Patrick's hair. “Holy shit, Patrick,  _ yes _ . Fuck.” Patrick choked, pulling off as much as Pete would let him, but he kept going. He had Pete's dick in his mouth, he thought deliriously.  _ He _ was making Pete moan and curse and writhe beneath him.

Patrick swirled his tongue around the head of Pete's cock, drawing a “Fuuuuuck” out of his best friend. He relaxed his throat and jaw and he slid as far down as he could go, his nose nestling in the wiry hair at the base of Pete's cock, the head bumping against the back of his throat. Pete let out of strangled cry, gripping Patrick's hair, and he bucked once before he was coming, spurting hot and thick down Patrick's throat.

Swiping a hand across his mouth, Patrick sat back on his heels, feeling pretty proud of himself. His first blowjob and he'd made Pete come in like, five seconds. That had to be pretty good. Pete was shuddering, eyes closed, mouth agape, hands clenched in the sheets. Patrick pressed a hand against his own painfully hard cock, wondering if it would be weird to ask Pete to return the favor.

“Are you all right?” Patrick murmured, brushing Pete's sweaty bangs off of his forehead. As an afterthought, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, as well. Pete's eyes opened at the contact, still wild, and he moaned softly before pushing his tongue into Patrick's mouth. They kissed sloppily for a moment before Patrick felt Pete's dick press against his stomach.

“Jesus, you're hard again already?” He panted, surprised but not entirely disappointed.

“Patrick,” Pete whimpered, pressing his erection against Patrick's hip. “Please, I need more. I need... I need _you_ , Patrick,” he whispered, burying his face in Patrick's pillow.

Patrick's heart did a backflip. Hearing that Pete needed him was bad enough, but if he was implying what Patrick thought he was implying... He felt a familiar heat rising on his cheeks, glad that it was too dark for Pete to see him properly. He had to be sure about what Pete was asking. “You – you want me to fuck you?” His dick gave an interesting twitch at the words, but he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

“I need it, Patrick,” Pete moaned, reaching for Patrick's cock. He awkwardly maneuvered until he was kneeling next to Patrick, then leaned down to suck him into his mouth. Patrick made an involuntary noise as his heart leaped to his throat, but after a second, Pete pulled off. “Please, 'Trick, I need you. Please fuck me.”

Well, turns out Patrick _was_ ready for this, after all. Hearing Pete say those words made his stomach tighten and sent shivers down his spine. He nodded. “Lay down,” he growled, reaching for the little drawer where he kept his condoms and lube.

Pete looked so beautiful, spread beneath him, hands caressing his own nipples. He moaned with pleasure every time Patrick's skin touched his, but the first press of Patrick's slick fingers at his hole had Pete positively _whining_.

“Oh god, oh yes, oh fuck, Patrick,” Pete panted as Patrick fingered him open, first with one, then adding a second. “God, yes, do another, please, I need more.” He groaned at the stretch of the third finger, but almost immediately was begging for Patrick's cock. Patrick had never been more turned on in his entire life.

He rolled a condom on, slicking himself up with a little more lube, just in case. He didn't actually know if Pete had ever had a dick up his ass before, and since he didn't have much experience in that area either, he figured it was better safe than sorry when it came to lube. Pete had his legs spread as wide as he could, ankles hooked behind Patrick's knees, one hand on his cock and the other tangled in his own hair. It was the most gorgeous sight Patrick had ever seen.

“All right, Pete,” he said in a low voice, bracing himself on one hand near Pete's chest and lining his cock up with the other. “Here we go.” He slowly pushed himself in, feeling the delicious heat enveloping his cock, the insane tightness, the knowledge that this was Pete he was fucking. He let out a small moan as he bottomed out, literally balls deep in Pete's ass.

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered, looking down into Pete's eyes. They were still wild, but he could see a glimmer of Pete in there somewhere. He leaned down to kiss him, but Pete made an impatient sound. “Jesus, fine,” Patrick grumbled, pulling back and slamming his hips forward. “Is that what you want?” He grunted, doing it again.

Pete groaned, his nails scratching down Patrick's back. “Fuck yes, yes, 'Trick, fuck me,” he babbled, writhing beneath Patrick. “Harder, faster, shit yeah, 'Trick, that's what I need.”

So Patrick fucked him, rough and dirty. He gripped Pete's hips hard enough to bruise, bit and sucked on his chest and neck, marking Pete's skin wherever he could reach. He tangled a hand through Pete's hair and pulled, yanking his head to the side so he could lick his neck.

“God, Patrick, you feel so good,” Pete moaned, almost sobbed. “This is, oh god, exactly, fuck, what I needed.”

“Yeah?” Patrick growled into his ear, pounding deep into Pete's ass. “You like this, huh? You like getting fucked hard? Like it when I bite you and pull your hair?”

“Shit yeah,” Pete breathed, biting his lip. “Fuck, Patrick, I love it.”

“I know you do, you're such a fucking whore,” Patrick panted. He didn't know where this was coming from, but Pete was writhing and shivering beneath him, so he went with it. “Begging me to fuck you, demanding my dick in your ass. Such a greedy little slut. I don't even think that was the drugs talking,” he murmured, biting Pete's shoulder. “I just think you wanted me to fuck you and needed an excuse.”

Pete just moaned in response, his hands slipping down Patrick's back to squeeze his ass. “Fuck, 'Trick, make me come, please,” he gasped, eyes dark and wild.

Patrick felt his balls tighten, his stomach pooling with heat. He slammed his cock into Pete as hard as he could, lifting his hips slightly to get a better angle, and when Patrick found his prostate, Pete let out an unholy noise and a string of profanity that would make a sailor blush. Patrick kept fucking him through it, and it only took two more thrusts before Pete was spurting hot and thick over his own stomach, without even being touched.

Three more thrusts and Patrick was coming so hard he saw stars. He collapsed beside Pete, breathing hard, feeling happier and more satisfied than he had in a long time. After disposing of the condom, he turned to look at Pete, afraid to see that wild look still in his eyes, afraid to see nothing, to see disgust and regret and disdain.

But thankfully, Pete looked sleepy and happy and normal. He was using Patrick's t-shirt to wipe up the mess on his stomach, and when he met Patrick's eyes, he gave him a sheepish smile. “Thanks, Trick. I feel a lot better now. And sorry about your shirt.” He tossed it to the bottom of the bunk, then wriggled closer to Patrick, pressing his face into Patrick's neck.

“I'm glad it worked,” Patrick mumbled sleepily, relieved. He clasped Pete's hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. “Don't take any more drugs from Brendon, okay?”

Grinning against Patrick's shoulder, Pete said, “I don't know, if this is what will happen, I might take more.”


End file.
